Machines such as dozers are used to perform various operations such as, digging, dumping or leveling a surface of the ground. Such machines may typically employ an implement such as a blade to perform one or more of these operations. An operator may provide one or more inputs indicative of a desired position or movement of the implement. Accordingly, the implement may be tilted and/or rotated using one or more actuators, for example a pair of tilt cylinders based on the input/s from the operator.
However, during some operations, the implement may tilt excessively than required. In an example, the excess tilting may be due to uneven load distribution across a work area of the implement during dumping. Moreover, such tilting movement may create a perception to the operator indicating improper control of the implement. In such cases, the operator may not be able to set a desired position for the implement during the dump cycle. In some conventional control systems, undesirable tilting movement is controlled by regulating fluid communication between the tilt cylinders.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,755 relates to a flow control system for a load-handling apparatus having a plurality of piston and cylinder units. The pistons of the cylinder units are actuated away from one set of ends of the cylinders with load assistance and actuated away from the opposite set of ends of the cylinders against load resistance. The flow control system includes a means for connecting either set of ends of the cylinders with a source of fluid under pressure and for exhausting fluid from either set of ends of the cylinders in correlated in-one-end-out-the-other end manner. The means includes a single valve and a valve seat. The means further biases the valve into fluid sealing relation with the valve seat. The valve in the sealing relation blocks the exhaust from the other set of ends and becomes responsive to the pressure in the one set of ends to allow the exhaust of fluid from the other set of ends only after build-up of a predetermined pressure in the one set of ends to prevent cavitation in the one set of ends.